Various undergarment constructions and designs have been proposed in an attempt to improve women's and men's contours and/or profiles. Examples of undergarment constructions and designs are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,570; 747,139; 933,101; 1,285,481; 1,535,650; 1,751,506; 2,891,549; 3,035,586; 4,003,094; 4,862,523; 5,611,722; 5,897,423; 5,974,592; 6,058,514; 6,430,753; 6,704,942 and 6,728,973. However, most of these constructions are too restrictive, too bulky, too cumbersome or do not provide adequate support and/shaping features. Moreover, many of these undergarments do not specifically lift and shape the buttocks and are not compatible with today's form fitting and revealing fashions such as hip hugging jeans, mid rift shirts and so forth.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions may provide some basic purpose or function for which they were specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical approach to providing concentrated support at the juncture of the user's upper thighs and their buttocks to lift and support the buttocks providing a higher and more desirable buttocks profile. For many persons, this particular portion of their anatomy can be a “problem area” that may be caused by lack of exercise, genetics, and/or age wherein, the latter cannot be avoided even by the most physically fit.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for new and improved body-shaping apparel for lifting and shaping the buttocks that have low profiles while being worn under other garments yet will provide enhanced lift and support.